


Панцирь и черепашье упрямство

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Series: Черепашьи бега [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Написано на заявку «Солдат возвращается с войны».





	Панцирь и черепашье упрямство

Стив Роджерс решил ничего не бояться и своему решению почти никогда не изменял. Случалось, конечно, впадал в отчаяние. Но это у всех бывает.  
А вот теперь стоял и паниковал.  
В кабинете у Сэма Уилсона имелись обшарпанный стол, два печально древних и убогих стула, несколько книжных полок и кособокий шкаф. Из чего Стив сделал вывод: финансирование неважнецкое. Совсем даже.  
— Ну, — сказал ему Сэм Уилсон, — это вот черепаха. Та, которую нам подкинули. Бери. Вот есть от неё коробка.  
Стив в ужасе замотал головой:  
— Я же. Я же её сломаю.  
Черепаха представляла собой нечто полупрозрачное, нежное и хрупкое. И размером разве что с ноготь на ноге, а не в половину ладони. Потом пригляделся — все ж не полупрозрачное, просто нежно-бежевое и слегка голубоватое, но панцирь…  
Потрогал пальцем.  
— Оно же должно быть твердым.  
— А. Мне сказали, что это ещё младенец.  
Стив ощутил новый — и куда более мощный — прилив ужаса. Он ведь все ещё не привык к тому, каким сильным вдруг сделался.  
— То есть ты предлагаешь мне младенца.  
— Черепашьего младенца. Но да. Ему нужны твоя забота и любовь.  
Стив замотал головой.  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

***

Стиву сказали: ну какие у тебя шансы? Сам же понимаешь.  
Стив внутренне согласился, но выпятил челюсть и расправил плечи. Он на этой неделе продал три рисунка на стоках, заработал восемьдесят четыре доллара. Это неплохо, ему бы на его скромную жизнь хватило.  
Но вот лечение матери обходилось в недельные сто долларов и, кажется, пора было продавать дом.  
Так что Стив решил, что если добровольцам какого-то медицинского исследования платят десять тысяч просто за участие, а в случае, если что-то пойдет не так, то и ещё десятку — ну, это его шанс.  
Разумеется, было несколько… тревожно.

***

Стив черепаху посадил в коробок, а коробок сунул в карман. Черепаха в коробке тыкалась и вроде не рада была совершенно.  
Он ей сказал:  
— Ну, будешь у меня жить теперь. Нельзя же таких малявок бросать.  
В зоомагазине девушке-консультанту, которая подумала, что черепаха — прекрасный повод для флирта и знакомства, предъявил эту самую черепаху.  
А потом оставил в магазине тысячу баксов.  
Однако.

***

Матери ничего не сказал.  
На первом этапе испытаний нужно было являться только раз в неделю, сдавать кровь, лежать в трубе томографа и заполнять анкету. Это был ещё отборочный этап, поэтому платили относительно немного, но — хватало. И, пока платили, не было необходимости лихорадочно искать заказы, рисовать ночами и паниковать, что никак не успеваешь.  
Стив никогда не хотел знать все свои диагнозы. Ему хватало астмы и близорукости, спасибо. Поэтому он просто получал дармовые деньги, рисовал и чувствовал себя почти счастливым. И был ведь ещё Баки, у которого армейский контракт на шесть лет. И который приехал в отпуск.  
Стив думал, что жизнь налаживается. 

***

Черепаху Стив назвал Бум-Бумом. У Стива в отряде был парень по кличке Дум-Дум — большой, и крепкий, и громкий. А этот черепашонок стучал панцирем в стенки аквариума, когда хотел есть — бум-бум-бум.  
Стив кормил черепашонка червяками долго и старательно, пока не спохватился, что тот лопнет. Он прочитал в интернете, что черепаха способна съесть корма объёмом со свой панцирь, но Бум-Бум, как ему показалось, наел втрое больше.  
Стив сказал ему:  
— Ну, хватит, ложись спать. Или чем там занимаются черепахи в свободное время?  
Как оказалось, многим.  
К вечеру Бум-Бум разобрал на части обогреватель.

***

Стиву сложно было бы объяснить, что есть Баки Барнс. Однажды Стив влез в спор на уроке политики. Спор был о том, имеют ли право эмигранты участвовать в избирательном процессе. Стив что-то там пытался объяснить, когда ему сказали: вот ещё — всякие ирландские шавки будут тут вякать. Или как-то так, Стив уже толком и не помнил. И, в принципе, ирландскими в Стиве были только веснушки. Ну и у мамы — акцент.  
Так вот, Баки.  
Баки не стал ничего возражать в ответ. Но после уроков встретил говорившего и открыл ему всю глубину его заблуждений. А Стив всех разнимал и платком пытался стереть с лица Баки кровь. Но в целом очень удивился.  
Хотя в драки первым обычно лез всё же сам Стив. Не то чтобы он любил получать по ребрам и зубам. Впрочем, и Баки не любил.  
Он после уроков шел к Стиву домой, а уходил только поздним вечером. Они делали уроки, смотрели мультики и мечтали, что однажды вырастут.  
Выросли.  
Мама умерла внезапно — тихо и, кажется, без мучений. Не проснулась однажды утром, остановилось сердце. Стив будто бы оглох и ослеп на некоторое время.  
Были похороны, но он их не особенно запомнил. Баки ему налил. А потом подлил ещё. И ещё. Стив пытался возражать, сказать, что он договор подписывал, и ему нельзя.  
С утра трещала голова.  
И с утра же ему позвонили из медицинского центра. Уточнили:  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс?  
— Ага.  
— Бронхиальная астма, хроническая обструктивная болезнь легких, тахикардия, гипотония, миопия…  
— Да. Да!  
Стив видел других участников отборочного этапа. Был там такой бугай, что становилось понятно — шансов у Стива ноль. Но издеваться-то зачем?  
— Вы нам идеально подходите! — радостно воскликнули в трубку. — Не могли бы вы подъехать для подписания некоторых документов?

***  
Миссис Картер, психотерапевт, всегда ярко красит губы. Кровавый цветок вместо рта. Стива это тревожит.  
— Таким образом, вы завели домашнее животное.  
— Это очень милая черепаха.  
Миссис Картер улыбается. Она нравится Стиву, да и кому бы не понравилась такая женщина? Она красива. Очень. И эти её губы… Тревожат. Сэм Уилсон не психотерапевт, а только консультант, но он сказал: «Эй, чувак, ты перестал рисовать своих любимых черепах. Больше не ходишь в парк? Я понимаю, я тебе помешал. Никому не нравится, чтобы на него пялились незнакомцы. Но вот, гляди, мы теперь знакомы». И вправду. Стив с утра снова вышел на пробежку.  
— Я рада.  
Стив тоже очень рад. Он искренне улыбается в ответ и получает разрешение наконец уйти и быть свободным еще неделю.  
«Сегодня в шесть, в кафешке "У Стэна". Это не свидание, я просто хочу узнать, заботишься ли ты о нашей малышке должным образом», — тренькнуло в телефоне.  
От неожиданности Стив ответил: «Это не малышка, а малыш». И только потом понял, что его в общем не о том спрашивали.

***

Подписание бумаг оказывается делом очень странным. Стив беседует с главным разработчиком проекта, доктором Эрскином. Тот говорит с заметным акцентом, сам черняв, суетлив и как-то странно несолиден, но внушает доверие и приязнь.  
Он не спешит передавать Стиву договор, вместо этого вертит в руках ручку:  
— Я хотел бы сперва с вами поговорить. Тут, понимаете, не всё так просто. Вас уже знакомили с сутью эксперимента?  
— Нет.  
— А. Да. Конечно. Разумеется.  
И замолкает.  
— Испытание какого-то лекарства, как я понял.  
Эрскин кивает.  
— Сыворотки. Испытание сыворотки. Это… сыворотка от всех болезней. Сыворотка идеального человека.  
— Что?!

***

Сэм Уилсон уже ждет за одним из столиков, тем, что в углу. Стив одобрительно кивает: спина защищена, хорошо просматривается весь зал.  
Вообще-то Стив не знает, зачем пришёл. Он на всякий случай сделал фотографию Бум-Бума и решил, что в любом случае к девяти будет дома.  
— Тут хорошие чизбургеры, — сообщает Уилсон вместо приветствия. — И неплохое мороженое.  
— Ага.  
Стив делает заказ, потом ждёт, а Уилсон заполняет тишину всякими ненужностями. Дескать, очень хорошо по утрам бегать, но только если совсем рано, когда народу поменьше. И что вот кофе в кофейне рядом с «Нэйшенел Билдинг Музеум», там еще, где спортивный центр, — лучший в Вашингтоне. И что нынче не по-весеннему жарко.  
— У нас будет выставка картин художников-ветеранов. Приноси своих черепах. Они крутые.  
— Они не дорисованные.  
— Так дорисуй.  
Сэму Уилсону, по всей видимости, всё в этой жизни просто.

***

Сыворотка сверхчеловека должна сделать из Стива гораздо более здорового, сильного и, возможно даже, умного парня, чем он был раньше. Это очень, очень важно. «Подумайте сами, Стив. Скольким людям мы сумеем помочь? Людям, которые влачат безнадежное и болезненное существование. Возможно даже, мы победим рак».  
Ему дают на размышления две недели. Говорят: «Обдумайте это, мистер Роджерс. И вот ещё что — в случае удачи вам, скорее всего, будет предложен стандартный шестилетний контракт с армией США. Не обязательно соглашаться, это не входит в наш с вами договор, тем не менее...»  
«Сколько людей страдает от неизлечимых заболеваний… Вы знаете? Представляете себе?»  
Мать умерла месяц и пять дней назад.  
Стив сжимает зубы так долго и крепко, что челюсть у него потом болит весь вечер и всю ночь.  
Баки вторую неделю не отвечает на электронные письма, но в этом нет ничего такого — спутниковая связь в Ираке не особенно постоянна и для военнослужащих не слишком доступна. Баки говорил: «Отсидишь в очереди к компьютеру три часа, а тут тревога. И самое дурацкое — потом оказывается, что тревога была ложная».  
Так что сперва Стив не беспокоится. Не беспокоится и потом — он по-прежнему живет в онемении и не очень хорошо различает ход времени. Подождав для порядка дня три, он подписывает основной договор на участие в эксперименте, а насчёт всего остального решает пока даже не задумываться. От Баки нет вестей третью неделю.  
Ранним утром в понедельник первого июня две тысячи девятого года Стив впервые входит в экспериментальное отделение профессора Эрскина. Это довольно холодное июньское утро — погода скорее весенняя, чем летняя, и Стив совершенно спокоен: в целом Вашингтоне его больше некому ждать. Он, оказывается, не слишком-то социален.

***

Сэм Уилсон — человек в высшей степени странный. Он впился в Стива клещом — так тому кажется. Он пишет Стиву смс каждый день и вынудил завести инстаграм. Стив уже выложил туда фото Бум-Бума на бережке, Бум-Бума, поедающего креветку, и зевающего Бум-Бума. На этом Стивова фантазия иссякла.  
Тем не менее, Уилсон не отцепляется. Он требует, чтобы Стив принес папку своих скетчей, и Стив в конце концов приносит. В ветеранском центре ему не нравится, там слишком много людей, которые узнают его в лицо (почему никто не предупредил, что так будет? кто давал разрешение писать о Стиве в газетах?). Но он проходит через холл, низко надвинув на лоб бейсболку, и его не трогают. Сэм придирчив. Он придирчиво разглядывает каждый рисунок, подносит близко к глазам и отводит на вытянутой руке. Прицокивает. Стив не смеет надеяться, что прицокивает — одобрительно. В конце концов отбирает с десяток.  
— Вот. Эти я и возьму. В деньгах нуждаешься? У нас выставка, конечно, благотворительная, но часть сборов уйдет в пользу авторов работ. Так что если тебе нужны деньги, сотенная или две для тебя там точно найдутся.  
— У меня приличная пенсия.  
— Только не говори это нашим ребятам. Съедят. Вместе с пенсией.  
Стив робко улыбается.

***

Стиву неуютно в белых больничных стенах, но в целом ничего — он рисует и читает книги. Местами, правда, безмерно скучно, местами — безмерно тоскливо. Иногда он просыпался в слезах, но, говорят, это нормально, когда у тебя кто-то умер.  
Наконец явился сам Эрскин и сказал:  
— Завтра. Так что ближайшие две или три недели вы вряд ли будете в состоянии с кем-либо общаться.  
— А если…  
— Вы прекрасно перенесли подготовительный этап. Всё будет хорошо.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Он теперь уже и сам не помнит толком, зачем во всё это ввязался, и — главное — почему не ушёл, когда была возможность.  
— И потом, — продолжает Эрскин, — вы ведь единственный остались в проекте. Нет-нет. Никто не умер. Я имел ввиду: на первом этапе у нас имелось тридцать испытуемых. Большая часть — семнадцать человек — отсеялась на первых неделях тестов. К концу тестового этапа из исследования вышли еще пять человек, уже по медицинским показаниям. Ко второму этапу приступили только вы один. Остальные, знаете ли, прочитав договор внимательно, нашли более благоразумным не рисковать.  
А. Стив договор читал. Но не особенно внимательно.  
— Так что на вас вся надежда.  
Стив смотрит Эрскину в глаза. Эрскин немного сумасшедший.  
— Рак. Врожденные пороки развития. Орфанные заболевания. Детский церебральный паралич. Ювенильный артрит. Можете себе представить?  
Глаза Эрскина горят легким безумием и жгучей мольбой.  
— На тебя вся надежда.

***

Стив даже посетил выставку. Он хотел это сделать тихо и незаметно, но, вот незадача, его приметил Сэм. Замахал руками и закричал:  
— А вот наш черепаший художник!  
— О! — воскликнула девушка с логотипом неизвестного Стиву телеканала на микрофоне. — Художник, который рисует только черепах? Скажите, почему вы выбрали темой своего творчества именно этих животных?  
Девушка, впрочем, не скетчами интересуется, а самим Стивом. Отсюда он делает вывод, что так себе художник. Но симпатичный. Не то чтобы он не привлекал женское внимание прежде.  
Поглядеть на чужие работы не удалось.  
— Так твое там самое приличное было. Ты хотя бы знаешь, с какой стороны держать карандаш, — отмахнулся позже Сэм. — Пойдем кофе пить.

***

Как Стиву показалось, всё происходило очень быстро.  
То время тянулось-тянулось, ползло, едва дышало. А тут вдруг — раз! — помчалось вскачь.  
Стив написал ещё одно письмо Баки и, решив, что ни в коем случае не сумеет заснуть, заснул крепко и спокойно.  
Разбудили в рань несусветную, и, толком не проснувшись, Стив оказался в кресле, и ещё в одном, а потом на столе, под жестким белым светом хирургической лампы. Обращались с бесцеремонностью сосредоточенных энтомологов, а Стив им был вроде бабочки на картоне.  
Мяли, кололи, велели смотреть туда и сюда, вставать, садиться, ложиться, обклеили датчиками. Но все это — стремительно, и внезапно Стив обнаружил себя в стеклянной капсуле, холодной и тесной, и на лицах, обращенных к нему, испуг напополам с предвкушением.  
— Готовы?  
— Ага. Да. Готов.  
Тогда всё заволокло белесой дымкой, зашипело и засвитело, кололи в плечо и в другое...  
Стив по-настоящему испугался, но не боли (боли много, но она ожидаема и в общем привычна). Ему показалось, руки и ноги его вытягиваются бесконечно, делаются узловатыми, когтистыми, и прорастают из лопаток кожистые кривые нетопыриные крылья. И Стив делался монстром.  
Что если он правда делался монстром?! Что если и жить он теперь будет в этой стеклянной клетке, и будут в него тыкать пальцами в зоопарке или цирке, или…  
Стив закричал.

***

Каким-то образом Уилсон выводит Стива в кино. А ведь кино — это темные залы, тесные кресла, громкие «Бах-бах!» и целующиеся на задних рядах парочки.  
— Ну, мужик, — сказал Уилсон, — нужно ведь вылезать из дерьма. Медленно, но верно. Давай, двигай. Это ж «Люди в чёрном». «Людей в чёрном» нельзя пропустить, потому что если ты не помнишь, чтобы их когда-нибудь видел, значит, однажды ты их уже встречал!  
— Что, прости?  
— О, ну точно, я ж говорю! Идём!  
«Люди в чёрном» — это, оказывается, спецслужба по отлову недружественных инопланетян, созданная довольно странными людьми с извилистой и непостижимой логикой, а младший из главных героев напоминает Стиву Бум-Бума. Бессмысленной суетливостью и повышенной активностью.  
Стив вот чего не понимает: что происходит между ним и Сэмом Уилсоном. У Стива появляется друг? У Сэма профессиональные амбиции? Сэм думает, что Стиву захочется целоваться в темноте? Сэм сам хочет целоваться? Сэм вообще ничего такого в виду не имел, ему просто не с кем сходить в кино?  
За сеанс Стив вздрагивает всего трижды, и только раз у него возникает потребность упасть на пол и утянуть за собой соседей.  
Стив смеется в нужных местах и почти не злится на тупость тех, кто в фильме отдает приказы и принимает решения.  
Ведь фильм заканчивается хорошо.

***

Очнувшись часа через два или, самое большее, три, Стив нашёл себя в кровати, а не в капсуле. Крыльев нетопыриных за спиной, разумеется, не обнаружилось. Откуда-то издалека шелестело радио, в приоткрытое окно плыл горячий полуденный зной.  
Стив сел. Огляделся. С трудом признал свою палату: всё вокруг выглядело странно и неприятно — резкие, слишком насыщенные цвета, непривычная яркость и чёткость. Через шелест радио слышал, как кто-то стонет, а кто-то ругается и требует позвать администратора.  
— Он проснулся! — крикнула женщина. Так пронзительно, что Стив затряс головой. — Семьдесят три часа и пятнадцать минут.  
Потом мягко прошлепали шаги и женщина заглянула в палату.  
— Мистер Роджерс? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Очень странно, — неуверенно признался Стив, зевнул, лег и проспал еще двадцать часов.  
Проснувшись второй раз, встал и пошёл поглядеть на себя в зеркало в уборной. Ого.

***

Стив купил хорошие краски — по-настоящему хорошие, он прежде на такие даже в витринах магазинов не глядел, чтобы не страдать. А тут подумал, есть ведь деньги. Ну что мешает? И купил. Краски, отличную бумагу и удобный складной мольберт.  
И возвратился к рисованию в зоопарке.  
Смотрительница — леди лет, может, стольких же, сколько самой старшей из местных слоновых черепах — и прежде проявляла к его рисованию повышенный интерес, а теперь обрадовалась, как родному, и Стив опасался, что примется обнимать. Не то чтобы он был против объятий пожилых леди.  
Сэм Уилсон по-прежнему не разъяснен. Но сказал, что вечером будут смотреть «Другой мир», это про вампиров и оборотней. Сказал, а не спросил или предложил.

***

Стив меняется.  
И дело не в том, что в нем теперь шесть с лишком футов роста и двести двадцать фунтов веса. И не в том, что ему больше не нужны очки, а астма исчезла, как не было. И ещё что-то исчезло, он не понял пока, зато обострился слух. На первом этаже по полу шаркают тапочками и мешают спать Стиву на третьем.  
У него что-то меняется в голове. Он вроде бы прежний, но чуточку другой.  
Эрскин ходит, расплескивая восторженное довольство, а вечером второго со Стивова пробуждения дня предлагает сыграть в шахматы. Стив не умеет — не играл никогда. Эрскин объясняет правила и обещает поддаваться. Говорит, был когда-то кандидатом в мастера. Стив выигрывает у него в первый раз — полувсерьез, во второй и третий раз — уже по-настоящему. Эрскин выглядит озадаченным и запускает шахматную партию на планшете. Планшет Стиву проигрывает.  
— Это интересно, — говорит Эрскин и засовывает Стива в трубу томографа. — Ты точно прежде не играл?  
Теперь и Стив несколько встревожен. И в тревоге давит в руке стакан воды.  
Следующий день посвящен всевозможным тестам. Приглашают суровую женщину-невролога, темнокожую и темноглазую, неулыбчивую и основательную. Стив решает логические головоломки, стратегические задачи и задачи на догадливость, а ему всё суют и суют новые распечатки. Он… смотрит на вещи и понимает, как они устроены. Просто понимает, объяснить, откуда понимает, не может. Он запоминает до тридцати предметов одновременно и решает стандартный тест уровня интеллекта на техническую понятливость за пятнадцать минут с двумя неверными ответами из семидесяти. Невролог разводит руками: так бывает. У савантов, например.  
Стив на саванта не особенно похож, а похож теперь… Теперь он похож на парня с обложки. Он думает: «Вот у Баки челюсть об пол грохнется!» А потом недоверчиво себя ощупывает раз в тридцатый, наверно. У него пальцы сделались больше и гораздо сильнее. Он еще и ручку сломал, задумавшись. У него что-то вроде эйфории.  
Но почта пуста, вестей от Баки по-прежнему нет. Видела бы мама…  
Эйфория сменяется тоской, тоска — эйфорией. Стив просыпается среди ночи бодрым и взвинченным. Болят кости и ноют зубы, все разом. Стив расхаживает по палате, жалея будить дежурную медсестру, чтобы попросить какую-нибудь таблетку. Но не может успокоиться, сесть почитать или порисовать, или хотя бы посмотреть телевизор.  
К утру он идет и сплевывает в раковину все зубы. Десны чешутся. Сквозь их розовую слизистую просвечивает белая кромка новых зубов. К обеду — через мучительный зуд и боль — Стив обзаводится полным их комплектом. 

***

Сэм Уилсон не так прост, как кажется, а кажется он Стиву человеком без единого дурного воспоминания. Это на первый взгляд, конечно. Такой улыбчивый парень, которому в жизни не снились кошмары.  
Потом Стив узнает, что Сэм сам ветеран (ну разумеется, иначе чего бы ему работать консультантом в ветеранском центре). Ещё позже — что у него за плечами два тура. Потом переучился на психолога и вот, теперь помогает людям.  
— Людям помогать приятно.  
— Да.  
С Уилсоном легко и хорошо, но, приходя домой, Стив вновь оказывается один. Правда, теперь он моет и чистит террариум раз в три дня, кормит Бум-Бума, подолгу наблюдает, как тот делает перестановку в своей квартире. Бум-Бум жизнерадостен, и деловит, и привязчив, и любит сидеть у Стива на ладони, прикрыв глазёнки.  
Стив не понимает, какого чёрта… Какого чёрта он, Стив, всё ещё жив.  
Но Бум-Бума нужно кормить ежедневно.  
И каждое утро Стив выходит на пробежку, после пробежки завтракает в кафе, которое ему показал Уилсон, а потом два или три часа рисует. Вечером ходит в кино или в кафе и уже познакомился со всеми друзьями Сэма (у Сэма их много; у Стива их не осталось).  
У Баки Барнса есть могила, но тела в ней нет. Там, где зарыт пустой гроб, красиво и тенисто, свежо и чисто, и никакого песка.

***

Спросил бы кто Стива, как он вот именно сейчас себя чувствует, он бы ответил, что нормально.  
И что у него впервые в жизни нигде и ничто не болит. В клинику он теперь является только на контрольные осмотры раз в три дня, а так — свободен и при деньгах. Его, кстати, не узнают соседи. Это к лучшему. Но вообще следовало бы переехать как можно скорее.  
Армия США действительно предложила контракт, причем — Стив перечитал дважды — на службу в группе по ведению психологической войны. Он даже не знал, что такое бывает.  
Двадцать второго августа Стиву позвонили. Спросили мистера Роджерса. Думал, по поводу подписания договора. Но нет.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс указал вас как свое контактное лицо.  
— Да, — мертвея, отозвался Стив. — Это я.  
«Американский народ в лице кого-то там гордится», — вот что Стив запомнил из разговора. И что «пропал без вести».  
«Пропал без вести» — это как кот Шредингера, ни жив, ни мертв, но когда (если) найдут тело, будет мёртв окончательно.

***

Сэм умудряется говорить поразительные и до чертиков странные вещи с самым безмятежным видом, самым обыденным образом, походя.  
— Ты, — сообщил, например, мимоходом, между двумя глотками пива, — так много на себя берешь, будто у тебя мания величия. Но мании величия у тебя нет, это точно. Я в таких вещах специалист.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Война в Ираке продолжается не потому, что ты не справился, — уверенно продолжил Сэм и с удовольствием запихнул в рот сразу половину хот-дога.  
Он бы ещё сказал, что Стив не виноват в том, что не сумел спасти Баки.

***

Стив подписал контракт не потому, что гордился своей страной. В две тысячи третьем и четвертом, учась в колледже, он ходил на митинги против войны в Ираке, стоял с плакатами, носил футболку с «Занимайся любовью, а не войной» и однажды приковал себя наручниками к ограде военного комиссариата в знак протеста против внешней политики Буша. Баки очень смеялся.  
Стив подписал контракт, потому что Баки никак не мог быть мёртв.  
В пять часов утра первого сентября две тысячи девятого года Стив отправился в тренировочный лагерь Лихай, в Нью-Джерси. Он тогда думал, что едет делать что-то хорошее, что поможет людям. На самом деле, конечно, ничего хорошего не вышло.  
Следующие три месяца подумать о чем-то всерьез, даже просто остановиться хоть на минуту и перевести дух возможности ему не представлялось. Это к счастью.  
Стива гоняли с утра до ночи, а если бывало настроение, то и ночью, чтобы поглядеть, сколько он выдержит. Учили метать все, что попадается под руку, стрелять из всего, что только стреляет, водить танки, вертолеты и бронетранспортеры.  
Стив совсем было решил, что в конце концов помрет от усталости, но не помирал, а его сержант, человек с дубовым выражением лица и челюстью Терминатора, вдруг сказал:  
— Уф. Я ж сдохну тебя гонять. Давай, проваливай в казарму. Сутки тебе увольнительной.  
Тут Стив наконец остановился. Проспав двенадцать часов кряду, проснулся, огляделся по сторонам и направил очередной запрос по поводу местонахождения сержанта Дж. Б. Барнса. В соответствии с военными протоколами признание пропавшего без вести умершим производилось спустя шесть месяцев от момента исчезновения. У Баки имелось в запасе ещё целых два месяца, чтобы оказаться живым.  
Стив думал, вот закончит курс, отправят на войну. Ему казалось, Ирак — такая маленькая страна, размером чуть больше штата Монтана, и Стиву бы там только оказаться, и он сразу сообразит, что делать.  
Ничего подобного.  
Полковник Филлипс сказал в конце концов:  
— Вот как. Крепкого парня склепали яйцеголовые.  
— Склепали мать с отцом, — буркнул Стив. — Ученые довели проект до ума.  
Филлипс расхохотался. Потом посерьезнел.  
— По всем нормативам общевойсковой подготовки ты, сынок, побил все рекорды. А про мозги твои я отчеты читал. Пора бы выбирать специализацию. Как тебе код "Тридцать семь Эф"?  
Стив напряг память.  
— Специалист по психологическим операциям? Там ведь год теоретической подготовки. Мне бы что побыстрее.  
— Дурак ты, хоть и мозги тебе подкрутили тоже. На войну рвешься?  
— Ага.  
— Ну не пехотинцем же тебя отправлять. С таким-то великолепием. Хотя, знаешь, есть у меня одна идея…

***

Стив иногда по привычке задыхается, хотя астмы у него больше нет. Это что-то истерическое.  
— Нет такого диагноза, — авторитетно заявил Сэм Уилсон. — Это у тебя психофизиологическое расстройство.  
— Один чёрт, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь отдышаться. Он ждал на лавке в парке, пока Сэм купит и принесёт им кофе, а маленькая девочка кричала, что хочет к маме. Растерянный мужчина средних лет, усталый и дремуче-неопрятный, бормотал что-то про «солнышко, мы не можем сегодня пойти к маме, давай купим мороженое». Тут Стива и накрыло. Как обычно, подступили слезы и в груди сдавило.  
Сэм же как ни в чем не бывало забрал у Стива папку с новыми рисунками и принялся хмыкать.  
— Двинулся ты на своих черепахах. Но мы можем устроить персональную выставку. Что-то вроде «Черепашьи мозги Стива Роджерса».  
— Очень смешно, — ответил Стив, смаргивая слезы. — Ты просто с Бум-Бумом не слишком близко знаком. А он, между прочим, вчера сбежал из террариума. Гладкая стеклянная стенка на десять дюймов вверх и защитная решетка. Как он это сделал?  
— Ну-у-у, это надо на месте разбираться.  
— Приходи, — не подумав толком, легко предложил Стив. — Разберёмся.  
— Это что-то вроде предложения заглянуть на чашечку кофе?  
Стив смело кивнул:  
— Наверно, оно.  
Сэм очень внимательно оглядел Стива — вот практически с ног до головы.  
— Пойдём знакомиться с твоей черепахой.

***

Ну. Стива определили в подразделение организации досуга и информационной поддержки военнослужащих с тем, чтобы параллельно он проходил дистанционную подготовку по стратегии и психологическим операциям. Учиться было интересно. Делать доклады о неуклонном улучшении положения военнослужащих США — не очень. Особенно когда начинали свистеть и, иногда, плевать жвачкой. Стива выпускали как раз после девочек в коротких юбках, которые задорно прыгали и задирали ноги. Когда Стив выходил, обычно требовали вернуть девочек обратно, но иногда предлагали развлечься без девочек.  
Ирак напоминал Стиву Армагеддон после конца времен. Выжженные бесплодные земли и палящее безжалостное солнце. Стив в составе своей бригады катался с базы на базу и везде видел одно — жить тут невозможно.  
Нет тут жизни.  
Ночами Стив читал всё, до чего мог добраться, изучал карты. Стив видел логику в случайностях и мелочах. Баки пропал близ Мосула, а вместе с ним — всё его отделение, десять человек. Они занимались зачисткой территорий от незаконных бандформирований и ушли в рейд в ночь на одиннадцатое августа. Связь с ними была утеряна около четырех часов утра. Тел не нашли.  
— Ты бы видел, что тогда творилось в Мосуле. Да и не только в Мосуле. Люди с ума посходили. Шииты резали суннитов, сунниты — шиитов. Полиция каждое утро собирала по улицам тела. Со следами пыток. Отрезанные головы, опять же, — рассказывал Филлипс. — Дрянная страна. Зачем мы вообще в нее полезли.  
Стив не знал. Он видел несчастных, озлобленных, больных и страдающих людей.  
Но тела Баки никто не нашёл.  
У Стива зрел план. Стива после этого, конечно, выпрут из армии. А может, даже расстреляют. Но Стив ни с кем своими планами и догадками не делился.

***

Бум-Бум задумчиво булькал в углу за корягой и выходить поздороваться не захотел. Сэм захватил ещё кофе, а Стив разогрел замороженную лазанью.  
Сидели перед телевизором, смотрели научно-популярный фильм про что-то космическое, но что именно, Стив вот так сразу бы не ответил. У него в ушах бухало и ладони вспотели. А Сэм пил кофе и хрустел чипсами. Потом аккуратно отставил пустой стаканчик, придвинулся и поцеловал Стива в губы. Стив ответил — с энтузиазмом, в котором ужаса было больше, чем возбуждения.  
Тогда Сэм отстранился и ласково сказал:  
— Ладно. Мы с тобой, кажется, слегка запутались.  
А потом сбегал за виски.

***

Стив угнал вертолет. От военной базы до предполагаемой (Стивом предполагаемой) базы повстанцев «Аль-Каиды» было миль двадцать, а на базе, как думал Стив, тридцать-сорок боевиков.  
Стив умеет водить вертолеты, стрелять из всего, что попадет в руки, метать любые предметы и способен голыми руками отрывать головы. И он уже прыгал с самолёта без парашюта. Вертолет разбился в паре миль от базы.  
Он думает, на базе проводятся медицинские эксперименты на людях. Он оказывается прав.  
Он прав вот ещё в чём — Баки жив.  
Но и ошибается: его не отправляют под трибунал. Сперва долго орут, потом обещают вычесть из жалования стоимость вертолета, а потом представляют к награде и повышают в звании. Отныне он капитан.  
А Баки ничего, оправится. Он таращится на Стива и говорит, что тот как-то… подрос.

***

Виски Стиву что водица. Пьёт и пьёт, и хоть бы в одном глазу.  
А вот Сэм делается пьян и зол, потом — горек.  
— Был такой парень, Райли. Очень хороший парень.  
— Баки тоже был парень что надо, и всё мои ребята были отличными ребятами, — соглашается Стив. — Люди умирают постоянно. Сейчас вот мы сидим, а они продолжают умирать. Но мы пока ещё живы.

***

Дальше Стив занимается вот чем: смотрит на карты, читает донесения и отчёты, слушает новости. И угадывает, где ещё прячутся боевики «Аль-Каиды». Чаще всего угадывает правильно, но каждый раз, докладывая, обливается потом так, что форменку потом хоть выжимай.  
Стив со своим отрядом — на самом деле это отряд Баки, а не Стива — участвует в зачистках. Иногда делает странные вещи. Например, кто-то из ребят умудрился заснять на телефон, как Стив швырнул свой бронированный мотоцикл и придавил им сразу троих.  
Стив чувствует боль этой земли, и это неизбывная боль. Война не прекратится, пока люди не прекратят убивать, а у Стива самого руки теперь по локоть в крови.  
Баки стал другим. Но Стив пожимает плечами — он и сам изменился. Баки иногда спит в его кровати, пока сам Стив таращится в бумаги. Ближе Баки у Стива никого нет, но Баки во сне болезненно несчастен. Утром он встаёт, зашнуровывает второй жетон в сапог и делается привычным.

***

Сэм решает, что одной бутылки виски маловато. На этот раз в поход за выпивкой отправлен Стив. Он идёт среди ночи по пустынным улицам и жалеет, что даже не курит. Ему так плохо, а заглушить нечем.

***

Перебирались через Синджар. Предполагалось, что здесь, на северо-западе, прячутся остатки повстанцев. Хотя тут же территория езидов, ругались аналитики, сюда ж не сунется никто. Да и кому они, езиды, нужны.  
Расслабились. Стив развалился на заднем сидении, в комфорте и просторе, старичок-«хамви» вздыхал на крутых подъемах, а Баки сказал, что жарко ему и задолбало нюхать бензин, и ушёл в кузов. Там же находились Морита и Джунипер, а вёл Дум-Дум, насвистывал и рассказывал, как он мечтает завалить смачную девочку из связисток. Его не особо слушали.  
На дороге сидел человек, парнишка, может, лет девятнадцати, и плакал. По виду — езид. Сидел, главное, прямо посреди дороги, а дорога узкая, справа ущелье. Стив напрягся, раздумывая, велеть ли сдать назад. Дум-Дум сбавил ход и парнишке крикнул, дескать, чем помочь, а вообще — чтобы убрался с пути. Парнишка продолжал сидеть.  
Стив видел таких вот помешанных, много. Побираются, пока не нарвутся на мину или не помрут с голоду.  
Парнишка плакал, Стив понимал, что вот сейчас… Но что именно, не знал.  
— Дум, сдай-ка наза...  
А оказалась мина-сюрприз.  
Стив успел увидеть, как парнишку разрывает на части, и выпал из автомобиля, откатываясь. Во все стороны полетели ошметки и осколки. Очнулся в госпитале.  
Внедорожник, сказали, свалился в ущелье. Из всего отряда остался один Стив.

***

Стив принёс ещё виски, пил за компанию с Сэмом — и чтобы тот не умер от алкогольного отравления, и в слабой надежде, что, может, проймёт. Нет, не проняло.  
Стив положил голову Сэму на колени. Тому, наверно, тяжело было, но Стиву — ещё тяжелей. Стиву эту голову на плечах приходится носить.  
Сэм гладил по волосам и рассказывал про Райли. Стив не мог ничего рассказывать.  
Стив тихо плакал — впервые за много лет.  
К утру сделалось легко-легко.  
Сэм спал, уткнувшись лбом в подлокотник дивана.

 

Эпилог

По весне в городском парке пахнет так, будто бы всё всегда будет хорошо. Стив рисует…  
— Вау! Да неужели ты рисуешь черепаху?! Да не может быть! — восклицает Сэм, заглядывая через плечо. — Да никогда ж не рисовал, и вот на тебе!  
Это шутка, которую Сэм придумал еще месяц назад и всё никак не успокоится. Сэм смеётся, Стив продолжает рисовать.  
Человек в черных очках подходит быстрым, уверенным шагом, останавливается и придирчиво оглядывает Стива сверху вниз.  
Говорит:  
— Привет, я Тони Старк.  
Но руки не протягивает.  
А то Стив его на фото в газетах и интернете не видел.  
— Очень приятно, — вежливо говорит Стив, хотя ему не столько приятно, сколько любопытно. — Стив…  
— Роджерс. Стивен Грант Роджерс, которого называли Капитаном Америка. И Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон, пятая бригада воздушной поддержки, код шестьдесят восемь джей, экспериментальные технологии.  
Сэм поднимается, на лице его недоумение пополам с раздражением.  
— Эй, мистер. Если у вас есть деньги, это ещё не повод шариться по засекреченным базам данных с…  
— Я пришёл сделать вам предложение, от которого вы вряд ли сможете отказаться.  
И улыбается этой своей улыбкой на миллион долларов. Заразительно улыбается, сволочь.  
— Мир в опасности.


End file.
